1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device that includes a light-sensing region in an integrated circuit, and another integrated circuit or the like, the light-sensing region being constituted by, for example, an optoelectronic conversion device (for example, a solid state imaging device such as a CCD (charge coupled device), a CMOS (complementary metal oxide semiconductor) sensor or the like, or a light-sensing element or the like).
2. Description of Related Art
In association with year-by-year increases in pixel numbers of, for example, portable camera modules, reductions in heights of profiles are progressing. Miniaturization of built-in sensor components is also required. When mounting sensors, the wire bonding method, the flip chip method and the like have been employed, but a method of packaging a sensor as a chip scale package has emerged. This method is a useful technique for increasing density, because substrate mounting in the area of a chip is possible.
Various methods are available for these sensor CSPs. There is a method of broadly dividing wafer-level CSPs fabricated in the form of a wafer and forming wiring at a package side face thereof, and there is the TSV (through Si via) method of providing through holes in a sensor chip.
Japanese patent application laid-open (JP-A) No. 2004-179495 has proposed a package that is provided with a light-transmissive cap and that both realizes ultra-small packaging and has good endurance.
However, while the sensor CSP illustrated in JP-A No. 2004-179495 is a thoroughly excellent CSP, it is necessary to provide the light-transmissive cap at each sensor chip, which is a little disadvantageous for mass production. Moreover, the sensor CSP illustrated in JP-A No. 2004-179495 is disposed by being engaged with steps on columnar electrodes. Therefore, it is necessary to separately reserve a region for sealing with sealing resin, and further miniaturization is difficult. Further yet, this is limited to packages for sensor chips with small sensor areas, but if a region of sealing with sealing resin is reduced for the sake of miniaturization, anti-moisture characteristics deteriorate.